La face cachée du tyran
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Bilingual ficlets. VERSION FRANCAISE FOURNIE! 1: Young Sam is so cute, isn't he? Well, maybe not so cute when you have to look after him... 2: Havelock Vetinari has received an unexpected - to say the least - gift...
1. Where is my uncle?

**Where is my uncle? / Où est mon tonton?**

.**  
**

Young Sam is so cute, isn't he? Well, maybe not so cute when you have to look after him... especially when you're the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork, goddammit!

This piece should have been a drabble in English, but while being written it turned into a bilingual ficlet (or even a true one-shot).

I've based it mostly on the English one-shot "Sam's Hours" by Tempest2004*, on the French fanfic "Le Parrain" by Mirliton* _(in which Vetinari is the godfather of Young Sam)_ and her English drabble "Tyrant, remember?", as well as the wonderful picture book "Where's my cow?" and its evocation in "Thud!". I'm not ashamed to confess that it's the first Discworld book I ever bought in English and that I currently have one of the illustrations by Melvin Grant as screen wallpaper.

With thanks to my beta-readers Anilori* and Clodia*.

Finally, this is a little gift for Mirliton!

_(* all these fanficcers and their stories are available to read on FFnet !)_

Disclaimer: the universe and the characters are those of Terry Pratchett, and I receive no money for this story.

********************************

Sam Junior est tellement mignon, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, peut-être un peu moins quand on doit le garder... Surtout quand on est quand même le Patricien d'Ankh-Morpork, bon sang!

Ce texte devait être un drabble en anglais, mais en l'écrivant il est devenu une ficlet (voire même un véritable one-shot) bilingue.  
Pour l'écrire, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du one-shot en anglais "Sam's Hours" de Tempest2004*, de la fanfic en français "Le Parrain" _(dans lequel Vétérini est le parrain de Sam Junior)_ de Mirliton* et de son drabble en anglais "Tyrant, remember?", ainsi que du merveilleux album "Where is my cow" et son évocation dans "Jeu de nains"/"Thud!". Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que c'est mon tout premier livre du Disque-monde acheté en anglais et que j'ai actuellement une des illustrations de Melvin Grant en fond d'écran.

Pour me relire, j'ai reçu l'aide d'Anilori* et de Clodia*, que je tiens à remercier.

Pour terminer, ceci est un petit cadeau pour Mirliton!

_(* : toutes ces fanfiqueuses et leurs textes sont à lire sur FFnet !)_

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont ceux de Terry Pratchett, et je ne tire pas d'argent de mon texte.

.

* * *

.

**Where is my uncle?**

As usual on an Octeday, Lord Vetinari welcomed his nephew Young Sam at the Palace. The loveable tot seemed to take a wicked delight in driving him nuts, Patrician though he was. They had already played pick-up-pens and shred-the-bumph and hide and seek under the Oblong Office desk; they had shaken the mystery ink pot, untangled the Blacksmith's puzzle made of paperclips, admired the tiny marionette theater (the puppets' voices were oddly similar to those of the guildmasters), and Vetinari had even brought out the Incredible Mister Sock.

The kid was now cheerfully overexcited, although Vetinari had hoped to tire him out, or at least to weary him enough for nap time. Under the insidious silliness that was never far away on these Octeday afternoons, Vetinari began to feel a touch of panic.

Evidently Young Sam never wanted his own toys or his usual sending-to-sleep games when he was at Uncle Havelock's place. Which gave the unpleasant impression that Vetinari had now run out of options...

_"As a last resort, get out the book"_, had said Sybil with that insufferable maternal self-confidence, while Vimes looked daggers at him with especially high intensity. Ah, yes. It was true that Vimes considered that privileged moment to be his and his alone. Hmm...

It was worth doing just for that, wasn't it? Just as when Vetinari had decided to give his little nephew a lift to the Unseen University's Convivium, while daddy got lumbered with the ridiculous but traditional cushion with its small pot of mustard and quill pen, fulminating more than ever. After the ceremony, while the wizards binged royally, the Patrician had given Young Sam a tour of the place, to the child's immense pleasure.

Well then, the book!

He removed the chewed thing from the big tote bag and the little boy twittered enthusiastically while recognizing it.

They settled down comfortably, and he began:

I've lost my cow! Where is my cow?  
Is that my cow?  
It goes, "Baa!"  
It is a sheep!  
That's not my cow!

"aa!", Young Sam echoed encouragingly.

The Patrician went through the horse, the pig and other stupid animals, but he soon got bored and tried out some variations:

Where is my cow?  
Is that my cow?  
It goes, "Cock-a-doodle-doo"

It's a cock!  
That's not my cow!

"Doodle-doo!" chirped Young Sam.

Where's my cow?  
Is that my cow?  
It goes, "Bzzzz"  
It's a swarm of bees!  
That's not my cow!

But even like this, it was obviously boring and depressingly silly.

Then he remembered that Vimes had made up his own urban version of the book. _That_ was a good idea.

Let's see...

I've lost my uncle! Where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "Ogodsogodsogodsaaargh!"  
It's Rincewind!  
That's not my uncle!

Young Sam laughed: "Aagh!"

Where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "Ow, big compost heaps, ain't they?!"  
It's Modo the gardener!  
That's not my uncle!

And Young Sam enjoyed imitating the Dwarfish accent.

Where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "+++ MELON MELON MELON +++"  
It's Hex!  
That's not my uncle!

" 'ex", said Young Sam.

Where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "Aye hsay that hit's not an hexcuse!"  
It's Mrs Whitlow!  
It's not my uncle!

So, where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "Flobby wobbly, here comes our jelly."  
It's the Bursar!

(Young Sam roll his eyes madly)

It's not my uncle!

Where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "No! Not the ink pots!!"  
It's Drumknott!  
It's still not my uncle!

("But I think we're getting closer!" Vetinari whispered in a conspiratorial manner.)

Where is my uncle?  
Is that my uncle?  
It goes, "Don't let me detain you."  
Yes, that's my uncle! Hooray!!

With a last yelp of amazement, Young Sam smiled at him and, straight away, fell asleep.

"And sweet dreams, small boy," Vetinari completed with a surge of both tenderness and relief, and tucked his nephew into his tiny blankets.

.

********************************

.**  
**

**Où est mon tonton?**

Comme tous les octedis, le Seigneur Vétérini recevait son neveu Sam Junior au Palais. Le charmant bambin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, tout Patricien qu'il était. Ils avaient déjà joué au mikado-stylos et au déchiqueteur de paperasse, à l'encrier mystère et au casse-tête en trombones, au cache-cache rigolo sous le Bureau Oblong, au petit théâtre de marionnettes (dont les voix étaient curieusement proches de celles des maîtres de guildes), et il avait même fait l'Incroyable Monsieur Chaussette.

Le gosse était maintenant joyeusement surexcité alors qu'il avait justement espéré le fatiguer, ou au moins le lasser suffisament pour décréter l'heure de la sieste. Sous l'insidieux sentiment de ridicule qui n'était jamais loin en ces octedis après-midi, Vétérini commença à ressentir une once de panique.

Evidemment, Sam Junior ne voulait jamais ses propres jouets ni ses habituels jeux-pour-s'endormir quand il était chez Tonton Havelock. Lequel avait la désagréable impression d'avoir maintenant épuisé toutes ses ressources...

_"En dernier recours, sors le livre"_, avait dit Sybil avec cette insupportable assurance des mères, pendant que Vimaire le foudroyait du regard avec une intensité particulièrement forte. Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'il considérait ce moment privilégié comme son unique exclusivité. Hmm...

Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de le faire, non? Exactement comme quand il avait emmené son petit neveu au Convivium de l'Université de l'Invisible, pendant que papa se coltinait le ridicule mais traditionnel coussin avec son petit pot de moutarde et sa plume, fulminant plus que jamais.

De retour à l'Université, pendant que les mages se goinfraient royalement, le Patricien avait offert une visite des lieux à Sam Junior, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Bon, alors, le livre!

Il extirpa la chose mâchouillée du grand fourre-tout et le petit garçon gazouilla aux anges en le reconnaissant.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, et il commença:

J'ai perdu ma vache! Où est ma vache?  
C'est ça, ma vache?  
Ca fait "Bêêê!"  
C'est un mouton!  
Ce n'est pas ma vache!

"êêê!" répéta Sam Junior d'un air encourageant.

Le Patricien fit le cheval, le cochon et d'autres animaux stupides, mais très vite il s'ennuya et essaya quelques variations:

Où est ma vache?  
C'est ça, ma vache?  
Ca fait "Cocorico!"  
C'est un coq!  
Ce n'est pas ma vache!

"rico!" piailla Sam Junior.

Où est ma vache?  
C'est ça, ma vache?  
Ca fait "Bzzz!"  
C'est un essaim d'abeilles!  
Ce n'est pas ma vache!

Mais même comme ça, c'était décidément barbant et d'une niaisierie navrante.

A ce moment-là, il se souvint que Vimaire faisait sa propre version urbaine du livre. _Ca_, c'était une bonne idée.

Voyons voir...

J'ai perdu mon tonton! Où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça, mon tonton?  
Ca fait, "Obonsdieuxbonsdieuxbonsdieuxaaargh!"  
C'est Rincevent!  
Ce n'est pas mon tonton!

Sam Junior rigola: "agh!"

Où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça, mon tonton?  
Ca fait, "Oh quels gros tas de compost, pas vrai?!"  
C'est Modo le jardinier!  
Ce n'est pas mon tonton!

Sam Junior s'amusa à imiter l'accent nain.

Où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça, mon tonton?  
Ca fait, "+++ MELON MELON MELON +++"  
C'est Sort!  
Ce n'est pas mon tonton!

" 'ort", dit Sam Junior.

Où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça, mon tonton?  
Ca fait, "Jheu dis quheu ce n'est pas une hexcuse!"  
C'est Madame Panaris!  
Ce n'est pas mon tonton!

Alors, où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça mon tonton?  
Ca fait "Bloblotti bloblotta, voilà notre gelée en tas."  
C'est l'Econome!

(Sam Junior roula follement des yeux)

Ce n'est pas mon tonton!

Où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça, mon tonton?  
Ca fait, "Non! Pas les encriers!!"  
C'est Tambourinoeud!  
Ce n'est pas mon tonton!

("Mais je crois qu'on s'en approche!," chuchota-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.)

Où est mon tonton?  
C'est ça, mon tonton?  
Ca fait, "Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir."  
Oui, c'est mon tonton! Hourra!!

Sur un dernier cri d'émerveillement, Sam Junior tomba aussitôt endormi.

"Et fais de beaux rêves, petit bonhomme", compléta-t-il dans un élan d'affection, et aussi de soulagement en glissant son neveu dans ses petites couvertures.


	2. A new pet friend for Havelock Vetinari

**Un nouveau compagnon pour Havelock Vétérini / A new pet friend for Havelock Vetinari**

.

_Résumé: Havelock Vétérini a reçu un cadeau pour le moins inattendu..._

Et voilà, j'ai récidivé. Du coup, je commence un recueil, mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura d'autres textes.

Celui-ci a plus la taille d'un drabble: quelque chose comme 200 mots (contre 650 pour "Où est mon tonton?"). J'avais encore commencé à faire trop long, au point de tourner en rond, mais au même moment je me suis remise à lire les fanfics de Benebu et ses vignettes de "Severus, Albus, Filius et les autres" (s/2919502/) m'ont aidé à reprendre à zéro pour y arriver. Le titre est un clin d'oeil à "Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus Snape" (s/2059559) de Melindra, je n'ai pas pu résister. Babaorum est un vieux souvenir de la BD Astérix, je sais bien que "rhum" prend un h en français!  
Oh, et pour les espèces de dragons et leurs caractéristiques, j'ai simplement lu "Le dernier héros".

Cette fois, la version française a vraiment été prédominante dans l'écriture, alors je la met en premier.

Je remercie Queenofsky (u/1850054), ma beta-reader pour la version anglaise.

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont ceux de Terry Pratchett, et je ne tire pas d'argent de mon texte.

********************************

_Summary:_ _Havelock Vetinari has received an unexpected - to say the least - gift..._

Here it is, I've reoffended. As a result, I begin a collection, but I still don't know if there will be other texts.

This one is closer to a drabble size: something like 200 words (against 650 for "Where is my uncle?"). Once again I had begun to make it too long, to such an extent that it was going round in circles, but at the same time I've strated to read again the Benebu's fanfics and her "Severus, Albus, Filius et les autres" drabbles (s/2919502/)* helped me to got back from zero. The title is a wink to "Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus Snape" (s/2059559)* by Melindra, I couldn't resist.  
Babaorum is an old memory of the comics Asterix (otherwise "rhum" takes an h in french).  
Oh, and about the dragon species and their attributes, I've just read "The Last Hero".

* (it's fanfics in french, sorry)

This time, the french version had been really predominant during the writing, so I put it in first.

With thanks to Queenofsky (u/1850054), my beta-reader for the english version.

Disclaimer: the universe and the characters are those of Terry Pratchett, and I receive no money for this story.

.

* * *

.

**Un nouveau compagnon pour Havelock Vétérini**

.

Un dragon. Sybil lui avait offert un dragon.

_"Un nouveau petit compagnon pour succéder à l'irremplaçable et regretté Karlou"_, disait-elle au dos de la carte du Porcher (1).

_"Imposteur de Jessington: Variante moins dangereuse et plus obéissante que l'imposteur doré, son cousin dragon de garde. Facile à vivre", _indiquait une petite fiche cartonnée portant l'emblème du Sanctuaire du Soleil.

Le petit détail soigneusement omis était son mauvais penchant de collectionneur fétichiste... Une véritable obsession pour les bocaux de cornichons. Il y en avait maintenant un joli tas branlant à un pied du bureau, que les clercs les plus efficaces avaient renoncé à déloger. Tambourinoeud s'était déjà pris les pieds dedans deux fois.

Cela dit, le Patricien se plaisait beaucoup à afficher nonchalamment un petit dragon aux naseaux fumants en pleine digestion sous le nez de ses interlocuteurs. Il devait reconnaître que ça faisait nettement plus d'effet qu'un petit chien stoïque.

Mais tout de même, ce nom... _Pompon Babaorum Gaillardavant de Quirm (2)_. C'était, comment dire... c'était le pompon.

.

.

(1): un cliché d'Otto Chriek, qui représentait une explosion de la Guilde des Alchimistes dans une gerbe de couleurs psychédéliques sur fond de rue enneigée.  
(2): A ne surtout pas modifier sous peine de désorienter et traumatiser la pauvre petite bête, d'après Sybil.

.

**********************

.

**A new pet friend for Havelock Vetinari**

.

A dragon. Sybil had given him a dragon.

_"A new little pet friend to succeed to the late and irreplaceable Wuffles", _she said on the back of the Hogswatch card (1).

_"Jessignton's Deceiver: Variant less dangerous and better behaved than the golden Deceiver, his cousin guard dragon. Easy to get along with", _indicateda little file card with the emblem of the Sunshine Sanctuary.

The tiny point carefully omitted was his bad fondness of fetishist collecting... A genuine obsession with pickle jars. There was now a handsome unsteady batch of it at a corner of the desk, which the more efficient clerks had given up to remove. Drumknott had stumbled on it twice yet.

However, the Patrician much liked to show casually a small smoking-nostrils dragon in full digestion under his unterlocutors' noses. He had to admit that it made more impression than a small stoical dog.

But even so, this name... _Pompom Rumbaba Forecastle of Quirm (2)_. That was, say... that took the cake.

.

.

(1): A snapshot by Otto Chriek, showing an explosion of the Alchemists' Guild in a spray of psychedelic colours against a background of snowy street.  
(2): To absolutly don't modify at the risk of bewilder and traumatize the poor little thing, according to Sybil.

.


End file.
